


Jump In

by pip_girl_111



Series: 4 Month Image Prompt Contest [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Image Prompt Contest, October Entry, Smut, Sort of Angry Kisses, They Have Sex in a Cave, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip_girl_111/pseuds/pip_girl_111
Summary: Grace (female sole survivor) and Danse take shelter in cave after narrowly escaping some ferals, where they both decide it's a perfect time to address the tension between the two of them.---------------------For the October entry of likegoodangels Image Prompt Contest.Image here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



"DANSE! You've got to jump!" Grace shouted from the water. Danse stood atop the cliff, reluctant to plunge into the irradiated water. "Get out the armor and jump for fucks sake!"

The herd of ghouls – and that's what they were; a herd, their numbers far greater than anything Grace or Danse had seen before – were fast approaching on the Paladin and despite his best efforts there was nowhere for him to go. He fired a few more shots before looking down to Grace who was treading water.

"Knight Morgan, that water is going to make you sick!" he called back to her, like that was a good enough justification for not jumping.

"Danse, I can fix being sick, I can’t fix you being dead! Please!"

"But-"

"Your power armor will be fine, I promise! Leave it!"

He looked between her and the ghouls who were now only a few meters away, then exited his armor, grabbed the fusion core and took a running leap off the cliff. Grace began to swim towards the cave she'd spotted, making sure she was well out of the way as he plunged under the water. She turned back to where he'd disappeared in time to watch him burst back through the surface, hair slicked over his eyes and gasping.

"See it's not too bad right?"

He bobbed for a few seconds, open mouthed as he adjusted to the freezing temperature of the water.

"Not too bad? This water is _far_ below optimum temperature for us to be swimming in," he eventually gasped out.

"Yeah, but it's better than being torn apart by ghouls, and like I said, your armor will be fine until we get back to it," she retorted with a smirk, when almost on cue, a crash sent shockwaves through water. Grace closed her eyes, having been in the perfect position to watch Paladin Danse's armor be pushed over the edge of the cliff by the ghouls.

Danse spun around, just in time to witness the helmet of the suit dip below the surface. Grace didn't give him time to turn back before she set off swimming towards the cave, partly because her legs were beginning to tire from treading water, but mostly to get away from the dangerous look in the Paladin's eyes as he processed what had happened.

"GRACE!" he bellowed, not moving from his spot in the water. All formalities dropped, she knew she was in trouble. She ignored him, propelling herself as fast as she could out of the open water where there was less chance of Danse drowning her.

When she reached the sliver of solid ground, she turned to find Danse swimming towards the area his suit had vanished.

"Danse, just leave it!" she shouted, her words echoing around the rocks. "Get out the water before you end up ill!"

Although she couldn't hear him, she knew he was cursing her existence by what little she could she of his posture.

"Danse, I'm really sorry. I am, but there's nothing you can do now and you're going to freeze, just come in here and we can set up a little camp for a bit. I'm sorry," she tried again, her voice cracking when he still refused to move. "Fine, but when your legs start giving in, don't expect me to save you!" She stripped off her drenched vaultsuit, cautious of the radiation exposure despite taking her regular doses of Rad-X and hung it over some rocks. Her underwear quickly joined it and she dried off, replacing them with a clean pair, forever grateful that her backpack was waterproof.

She stood watching him for a moment, pinpointing the exact second he gave up on ever getting his armor back and turned to face where she was. The warm summer air was pleasant against her cool skin and she took a moment to appreciate the feeling, watching as Danse finally decided to swim to her. He moved quicker than she did, strong arms and legs driving him through the water with speed and elegance. Grace felt her heart pound in her chest, imagining – as she had done many times before – those arms pinning her down, his legs moving her own apart...

She refocused on him as he reached the shallow water and stood, silhouetted against the bright blue sky, his hair slicked back out of his face, and watched as he slowly emerged from the water, pausing once his shoulders were visible.

His face looked torn and she became suddenly very aware that she was only wearing her underwear.

"Danse?" she whispered, not sure how to approach him. His gaze remained focused on the water and he was clearly battling with something in his head. "Are you okay? I'll say it was my fault your armor disappeared, Elder Maxson will understand..."

He glanced towards the ceiling of the cave and clenched his jaw.

"Danse!" She waded back into the water and towards him, having to stop before she got too close, the tips of her toes barely keeping her head above the water now. Her heart pounded harder as the tension between the two of them boiled. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

At the contact his lip curled upwards, but before she could open her mouth to apologise, his hand grasped her wrist and he tugged her sharply towards him, catching her waist with his other arm and hoisting her against him so their noses were almost touching.

"Danse..." she rasped, a veiled question; _are you sure you want to do this?_

He responded by pressing his lips lightly against hers, the hand on her wrist running along her arm to join the other at her waist. Despite the coldness of the water, his hands were warm, leaving speckles of goose-pimples in their wake, and she pulled away gently from him to properly meet his gaze, giving him another chance to change his mind if he wanted to. He leaned into her again, their lips crashing harder together this time, and she weaved her fingers through his wet hair. His hands travelled down her back, cupping her bum, before one continued down her leg, fingers splayed, and pulled it up around his waist. He ran his tongue along her lip, begging to take the kiss deeper, but she pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs running gently along his bottom lip.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, and she felt his fingers flex around her leg, his other hand pulling her a fraction closer, scared of her answer.

"Yes, _god_ yes, but you need to take a second to think about whether this is what you want to happen -"

"I -"

"Just wait. You very nearly could have just died, you're wound up because your power armor is lost, you've got a shit load of adrenaline coursing through you, don't let all that make you do something you're going to regret."

"Did you ask Elder Maxson so many times before you were intimate with him?" he asked sharply.

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes.

"Grace, I'm so sorry, that's – that's not how I meant to say that, that's not even... I don't care, I just -" his fingers sunk deeper into her leg and he tipped his head into her hands more.

"No I didn't, because believe it or not, Elder Maxson doesn't beat himself up about following the rules like you do. You're my mentor and my sponsor, and you're a higher rank than me, this isn't appropriate and you know it. _I_ don't care but I know you do, so take a second... breathe," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, "now, is this really what you want?"

He scooped her other leg around him, and dipped her so she could feel his cock straining through his jumpsuit, running his hands back to her arse, he dug short nails into her bare skin. She moved her hands back into his hair, dragging her own nails across scalp and he growled, nipping gently at her bottom lip.

"Can I take that as a yes then Paladin?" she purred against his lips, pulling away slightly.

"You can... _Knight_."

She gasped as he hoisted her closer to him and walked with her effortlessly out of the water. As soon as they reached the shore, he set her down gently, his lips returning to hers with more fervor than before, his fingers interlocking with hers as he pinned her hands either side of her head. His tongue caressed hers, forceful yet caring, and Grace moaned into his mouth; weeks of tension finally reaching a climax. Danse pulled both hands above her head and clasped them in one of his own, his mouth moving along her jaw peppering kisses towards her neck.

"This has been a long time coming Knight."

She gasped as his knees nudged hers apart and he settled between them, his free hands trailing light touches across her stomach and between her thighs, finally brushing across the fabric of her pants.

"Fuck..." she paused, debating what to call him, but before she had time to speak again, he rocked back and pulled off his jumpsuit. She'd seen him briefly in just his underwear before, but this was different; the way the light hit him cast him in a perfect shadow, his tanned skin glistening with droplets of water, his white pants now see through. She was still staring at him, still transfixed with his movements, the way his muscles shifted beneath taunt skin, that she had no time to answer before he pulled her pants off and his lips followed his fingers down her body, nibbling at the skin across her hip.

She bucked her hips involuntary and he took the hint, shifting himself so her legs were over his shoulders, and moved his hand beneath her to lift her hips towards him, the other gently running over her clit, forcing her head back with a moan. He did it again, and again, watching her reactions from between her legs with a small smile.

"If you're going to be keeping quiet, you best be planning on putting that mouth to better uses," she rasped, pushing him down with her heels.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, his tongue sweeping across her, exposing her completely before lapping at her clit. Her head fell back against the hard floor as she relaxed completely into his expert touches. Heavy tongue strokes across the entire of her cunt, followed by gentle sucking and flicking, quickly drew her orgasm close, her breathing became labored and she bit her lip, cautious – even in their hideaway – of making too much noise. Static seemed to build within her, the pleasurable feeling close to engulfing her, when Danse pulled away, pressing wet kisses along her thighs, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin.

Grace tried to sit up, only to be held down by a strong arm across her middle. She stared down at Danse, disgruntled at his teasing, but before she could comment, he moved his body back over hers, fingers replacing his tongue once again as he rubbed along her outer lips.

"I might only get to do this once," he murmured against her neck, "so I'm going to make the most of it." He sucked a sliver of skin into his mouth and ran his tongue roughly against it, gently pressing a finger into her.

A quiet whimper escaped her mouth, and she tilted her head back again, giving him better access to the sensitive skin on her neck. He sucked more welts along it, pushing her bra from her shoulders and unhooking the clasp with his free hand as he went.

"What would Arthur do if you were to return with evidence of our time together?" he sucked harder on her skin to illustrate his point and pushed another thick finger inside her.

"Oh, fuck." She took a moment to adjust and gather her thoughts, logging Danse's informal use of Arthur's name as something to be addressed later. "Arthur doesn't -" she tapered off as he began crooking his fingers, hitting her just right.

"Arthur doesn't what?" he asked, his face back close to hers, his warm breath tickling her lips as he gently slid her bra straps down her arms before flinging it aside.

"Arthur doesn't care what I do when I'm not with him, he – oh fuck Danse," his deft fingers sped up as she spoke, his thumb flicking intermittently across her clit as he pinned her down with his intense stare. "He might... get a little jealous if finds out it was you though," she smirked.

Danse smiled back wide, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "I suppose we don't want that to happen do we..."

"Maybe a little," she replied, arching her back and urging him down her body with her thighs on his hips.

He chuckled deeply in return and moved his lips back to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he made his way to her collarbone, sucking deep purple bruises in a line down her chest and between her breasts. His tongue across her nipple was met with a low moan and she grabbed another fistful of his hair. His hands slid back down over her waist, savoring the feel of her flesh, exploring the dips and curves of her body, before heading back to her cunt.

Danse rubbed soft circles across her clit, working her back towards the orgasm he'd denied her earlier. He increased his tempo to match her breaths, causing heat to bubble in her core, but again – before she could fall into the sensation completely - he withdrew, his lips back on hers, stifling her frustrated groan.

"Are you going to let me come at all Paladin?" she smirked, steadying her breathing and calming herself.

He nipped at her bottom lip, relaxed enough now to respond to her playful banter, "not just yet, _Knight_. When you come, I'm going to be inside you."

"You know it can happen more than-" He kissed her again, silencing her, and his hand trailed back between her folds, massaging her cunt gently.

"Let. Me. Finish. Grace, when you come, I'm going to be inside you," he punctuated his words randomly with gentle kisses and harsher strokes of his fingers, "I want to feel it, feel you completely let go, feel you utterly dissolve because of me." He pulled back, eyes set on her intently.

"I...umm. I –fuck," she babbled breathlessly, lacking any semblance of coherent thought.

He chuckled, "if I'd have realised that's what it took to finally shut you up, we'd have done this a long time ago."

She smiled and dropped her head back again, eyes closed and moaning as she teetered on the edge of orgasm again. Even though she knew what was coming, she still whimpered at the loss of stimulation as Danse pulled away, rocking off her completely as he shed his underwear.

He stayed back for a moment, adjusting his cock and allowing her a second to watch, her hips shifting involuntarily towards him, aching to feel him inside her; to finally come. Danse dropped back between her thighs, his hips flush against hers, cock pressing against her swollen clit. He rubbed the tip against her, pulling a whimpered laugh from her.

“Danse," she groaned, chastising him as he continued to tease her, “for god’s sake, just fuck me!”

He cocked his eyebrow and leaned back over her, muscled body dwarfing hers, and brushed her hair from her face.

“Danse.” His name echoing again around the cave, conveyed all the desperation and frustration that it needed and he finally relented, positioning himself so he could push into her slowly.

As he moved, the sound that escaped Grace was something she'd never heard before; the feel of him filling her slowly, the pressure and friction she’d been so desperately craving, Danse's hand playing with her hair –gently, but with enough force to bloom delicious tingles across her scalp - drew a guttural moan from he that rang clear through the cavern. Through heavily lidded eyes, she saw Danse smile, before his lips were on hers.

"Are you okay?” he whispered, pausing to allow her time to adjust again, both hands on her face now as he wiped away what she assumed was dirt.

"Mmhmm, just keep going.”

He continued without hesitation, gliding himself finally to the hilt, and rocking his hips gently against her. Before another moan could leave her, his lips crashed down onto hers, stifling his own deep growl as well. He rocked gently for a while, coaxing her back to the peak of orgasm, his cock seeming to fill her perfectly.

He took his time, his hands exploring every inch of her body again; massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples, before traveling to her bum. He hesitated for a second, giving her chance to resist before he lifted her hips from the floor to allow him to reach deeper inside her. After only a few strokes her stomach coiled and tingling shocks ricocheted through her body.

"Fuck... Danse..." She trailed off as skilled fingers found her clit again and rubbed rough circles across it. Her eyes closed as the painstakingly built up orgasm finally washed over her, engulfing her entirely, pulling her from conscious thought. He guided her through it expertly, dragging the feeling out longer until she was left whimpering and exhausted.

"Are you alright?" he whispered again, kissing along her neck and slowing his movements considerably.

She opened her mouth to respond, but could force no words out, so she simply nodded.

"Good, turn over," he ordered, flipping her before she had chance to move herself.

He lined himself at her entrance and pushed back inside her, pulling a lazy moan from her. There was no finesse now, no artistry to his pumps; he'd given her an earth shattering orgasm, made her boneless and now it was his turn.

Once she could command her legs to move, she pushed up against him, matching his forward thrusts with rocks backwards. She felt his hands grabbing her arse, pressing fingers into her hard and she rocked back quicker prompting him to speed up, selfishly chasing a second orgasm before Danse came.

This one peaked quickly, overwhelming her completely and she moaned Danse's name, pushing him over the edge. He pulled out and spilled on the floor before flopping against her back, pulling her chin towards him he kissed her messily, the final waves of intense passion disappearing.

Rolling of her and onto his back he pulled her close wrapping her in a tight embrace and placing a delicate kiss on her head.

"Will you be telling Elder Maxson about this?” He trailed a finger along the line of love bites he'd left across her chest before locking his fingers with hers.

"Hmm I don't think so, it'll be funny watching him try to guess who it was.”

Danse laughed and kissed the back of her hand, “I suppose we should redress, do you have more underwear in your pack?”

She nodded and changed, setting up their bedrolls while Danse sorted himself some dry clothes and started a fire. She watched him, brow furrowed as he concentrated on coaxing warming flames from the muddle of debris they'd collected, he seemed lighter, like a weight has been lifted and she smiled.

“Danse?”

“Yes Grace?”

"I really am sorry about your power armor.”


End file.
